The present invention relates to piping repair parts and accessories that are typically found on combustion engines with exhaust gases piped away from the engine or pressurized systems with piping and more particularly, to a circular shaped two piece bracket system to support weaken flanges joints of adjoining pipes. When gases or pressured liquid medium passes from one pressured piping system to its adjoining pipe whose ends are flanged, variation in pressure and/or heat causes flanges point of contact to weaken. In the case of hot exhaust gases, gaskets installed between these flanges become exposed to hot gases and are susceptible to deterioration resulting from the escaping hot gases outside of the piping system.
Conventional repair systems either have a messed flat two piece assembly system with minimal and varying strength along the entire surface mating area of the bracket or a single piece bracket requiring the user to cut the pipe, insert the pipe into the bracket then weld or join using a coupling the cut pipe onto its original place.